


in restless dreams

by allthefadinglights



Category: Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marcus misses his family, really it's just pure fluff, so Callum takes him home with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: Callum is possibly the only person who knows that Marcus actually loves Christmas, but hates it when he can't spend it with his family.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	in restless dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A stand-alone sequel to [protect the flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267083). 
> 
> I still don't have a clue what Callum's sister is called, so I've worked around it the best I could without inventing a name for her. Paris and Mosie (Moses) are Marcus’ younger siblings, I believe Paris is around 17/18 and Mosie is 10/11.
> 
> I too am the queen of MarioKart Wii, I'd love to take on Callum and see how he measures up against my skills (he'd lose, pretty sure).

Callum is possibly the only person who knows that Marcus actually loves Christmas, but hates it when he can't spend it with his family. He always grumbles and complains when Callum puts up decorations and tries to cook them a decent pre-Christmas meal before they both go home to their families, but Callum can read him well by now, could read him well before they were dating too, and he knows Marcus loves the atmosphere. Now that they're dating and Marcus lets his guard down a bit more often, it's easy to pinpoint why Marcus has been in a terrible mood the last couple days. It's almost Christmas, and this year, Marcus won't be able to be with his family to celebrate. New Zealand has a mandatory 14 day quarantine at arrival before you're free to go, and in no scenario could Marcus possibly have arrived on time to finish those 2 weeks before Christmas. So he's decided to stay in Italy this year, and he seems determined not to celebrate.

Callum's over at his apartment, just a few days before Christmas, and where he usually has up Christmas decorations and the radio on, it's quiet and dark in the house. Marcus hasn't said much all evening, seems a million miles away and gives short answers whenever Callum asks him a question. Callum's supposed to fly back to the UK tomorrow to spend Christmas with his own family, the UK having no such quarantine, but it pains him to leave Marcus like this. He already knows that his boyfriend is gonna watch sad shows and listen to sad music over the holidays, most likely refuse to video call his family because he can't handle seeing them all together and happy while he's stuck in Italy on his own. 

After dinner, of which Marcus hasn't eaten much, just pushed the pasta around on his plate with his fork, Callum settles down on the sofa, watching Marcus closely. It pains him to see his boyfriend like this, it's not a Marcus he's used to. His Marcus is cheerful, always up for some mischief and will demand cuddles at any time. Looking at Marcus now, he seems like a wholly different person. "Marcus," Callum says softly. Marcus hums, but doesn't look up from his phone. "Sit with me?" Callum asks. Marcus grumbles but puts his phone down and shuffles over to Callum, letting himself be wrapped up in his arms. "Talk to me."

Marcus shrugs, hiding his face in the crook of Callum's neck. "Not much to say. Just not in a holiday mood."

"Neither am I," Callum says - and he means it. How is he supposed to be cheerful and celebrate the holidays, knowing his boyfriend's all alone in his apartment halfway across Europe.

"You get to go to your family at least," Marcus says, and it sounds bitter, almost accusatory. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. Just wish I could be home for the holidays." Callum kisses him softly to tell him it's okay, holds him a little tighter. They stay like that for a while, not saying anything. Callum's starting to get an idea, but he needs his phone for that. So he waits until Marcus goes for a shower, and gets on his phone to book another flight to the UK - also tomorrow. He knows Marcus won't say no, he might be upset but he loves Callum's family and it definitely beats spending the holidays alone. Marcus looks a little more relaxed when he returns, bundled up in one of Callum's hoodies that's just slightly too big on him as he crawls back into Callum's lap. 

"What if," Callum starts, resting his chin on Marcus' head, "you were to spend the holidays with me?" 

Marcus shifts in his arms and hums. "How exactly were you planning on doing that? You're going home tomorrow."

"You can join me," Callum says, his tone light, but he really hopes Marcus will agree to come with him.

Marcus leans back to look him in the eye, a look on his face Callum can’t quite place. “I wouldn’t want to disturb your family time,” is what he says, but Callum can hear he wants to, just doesn’t want to intrude. But it’s not really intruding if he invites Marcus, right? Plus, his sister has been bugging him about seeing Marcus again for ages. Of course, she’s met him at tracks before the few times he was able to bring her with him, but that was before they were dating. She’s adamant to tell Marcus the embarrassing stories she knows about Callum and while he’d usually be a little annoyed, he’s really just glad she’s excited to see Marcus. And he’s sure his parents will only be delighted as well.

“You wouldn’t be disturbing anything because you are family,” Callum says, and christ, he’s really become the sappy emotional boyfriend he always swore he wouldn’t be. But it’s Marcus, and Marcus means the world to him so he thinks he can be forgiven for saying things that could come straight out of a Hallmark movie. 

“In any other situation I’d be laughing at you for that sentence right now,” Marcus says, corners of his mouth twitching up for the first time in days. “But in this case, I’ll gladly take your offer. Thank you.” He wraps his arms around Callum and Callum just holds him tight.

“I can’t stand seeing you so sad,” he tells Marcus. “And my family will be absolutely delighted to embarrass me with childhood stories and pictures to no end. Beware of my sister, she’ll trick you into going horse riding with her before you even realise what’s happening.” 

Marcus huffs out a laugh, face hidden in the crook of Callum’s neck. “You forget I’m used to Paris and Mosie, your sister seems angelic compared to them.”

“Oh, she might look that way - it’s because she looks like me and clearly, I’m very angelic - don’t laugh at me! But she’s really not all that innocent and sweet, trust me.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Marcus laughs and it takes a weight off Callum’s shoulders to hear him laugh again. “When’s our flight?”

“Tomorrow morning at eleven,” Callum answers and he checks his watch. “We should probably pack and get some sleep.”

“Your stuff’s at your apartment though,” Marcus points out and Callum pouts when he realises he’s gonna have to sleep at his own place tonight. They don’t often sleep separate when they’re both in Italy, despite the two apartments. Ferrari pays for them, anyway. “Hey, you get to spend the holidays with me, I’m sure you’ll survive one night. Oh god, please tell me you have a double bed.”

Callum huffs. “Of course I do. I live there half the year, I’m not going to sleep in a tiny bed.”

“Okay, good,” Marcus mumbles. “‘m tired.”

“So get some sleep. Not on me though, in your own bed.” After some protest and a half hearted attempt to seduce Callum into his bed, Marcus lets him go with a kiss that’s just slightly too long and too deep to be casual, promising to be ready in the morning with his suitcase. 

True to his word, Marcus is indeed packed and ready to go when Callum shows up at his place in the morning. He still looks tired, but he’s a lot more his usual self than he’s been all week. Callum greets him with a long kiss, losing himself in the feeling of Marcus’ lips on his and a hand playing with his hair. “We should go,” Marcus says as they break apart and Callum tries to follow him for another kiss. “Would be a shame if we miss our flight because you couldn’t keep your hands off of me for two minutes,” he adds, only half kidding.

"Fine, okay," Callum gives in, letting go of him and dragging Marcus' suitcase outside to his car.

It's a rather short and uneventful flight. They both listen to some music, Marcus asks Callum what his family said about him joining them for the holidays, has a mild freak out about not having presents for anyone (Callum reassures him it's fine), and Callum takes a short nap. Marcus' foot is tapping against his and Callum can't wait to get off this plane and reintroduce Marcus to his family - but as his boyfriend this time. They're waiting for them at the airport, Callum's parents and little sister, and Callum can tell Marcus is getting nervous. Which, to him, doesn't make much sense because it's hardly the first time Marcus is seeing them, but he places a hand on the small of Marcus' back and leads him along once they got their luggage. He laughs when his mom immediately wraps Marcus up in a hug the second she sees him - if that doesn't reassure Marcus it's all good, then he doesn't know what does.

As expected, Callum's little sister immediately tells Marcus he has to go horse riding with her, explicitly saying Callum isn't invited as she clings to Marcus' arm. "Oh, I see," Callum says. "I've been replaced." He pretends to be hurt, but really, it's making his heart soar that Marcus is fitting right in. And, he almost forgets, Marcus is a big brother too so he knows exactly how to handle her. It's easy - they've known Marcus for years, the only change is just that Callum and Marcus hold hands now. His sister begs them both for a round of MarioKart, teaming up with Marcus to defeat Callum - not an easy task, since he's played this game for years and knows every shortcut. Eventually, Marcus has to resort to kissing him to distract him enough to drop off the road on Rainbow Road while his sister cheers in the background, finally winning a game. 

"That's so mean," Callum protests as Marcus pulls back with a grin. "I'm the king of MarioKart Wii and you've just destroyed my title." 

"You were quite easily distracted, darling," Marcus laughs. After dinner, they all play a board game together and Callum watches Marcus closely, sees the sparkle in his eyes as he enjoys the game and the family time. Later, when they're in Callum's bed and Marcus is watching him change into sleeping clothes, he speaks up. "Thank you for bringing me here." Marcus' voice is quiet, but Callum hears him all the same. He slips into a T-shirt and joins Marcus in bed, curling up against him.

"I'm glad you had fun," he replies. "I know it's not the same as being home, but I hope it's a good alternative." 

Marcus turns around in his arms to look at him. "Are you kidding? It's the best alternative. There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here in your bed right now. Aside from home." He kisses Callum softly, no pressure behind it to make it something more. "Just wish I'd had time to buy presents because your parents are amazing and your sister is adorable."

"No one blames you for not having bought anything, you didn't know you were coming with me until last night," Callum chuckles. "Besides, you're my present for the holidays. I don't need anything else."

"God, you're cheesy," Marcus says, half-heartedly slapping him on the chest. "Merry Christmas, Callum. I love you."

Callum just pulls him closer, tangling their legs together. "Love you too. Now let's get some sleep, my sister's definitely gonna wake us at some godforsaken time in the morning to unwrap her presents."


End file.
